Mea Culpa
by OlympianWine
Summary: Six years ago yours and Loki's relationship came to an abrupt and messy end. Now you haven't heard a whisper of him in years, until he turns up at his brother's wedding, and you're thrust into facing both him and the memories you had buried. But a dangerous figure from Loki's past looms overhead, and Thanos is determined to hunt Loki down and make him pay for betraying him.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on a couple of prompts. Okay so it's been a while since I've written anything outside of academia, but I was hit with inspiration. Setting is NYC, it's in second person, and if this first opening mini-chapter seems a little mysterious don't worry, it's intentional and all will be revealed in due course. Also, a warning - I love angst. Featuring cameos from various MCU characters.**

* * *

"Do you, Thor Odinson, take this woman, Jane Foster, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jane Foster, take this man, Thor Odinson, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"In that case," the minister stepped back. "You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers went up from the audience and thunderous clapping filled the air as Thor dipped Jane low and kissed her enthusiastically. You rose to join them, smiling as someone - probably Tony - whistled loudly from the back. A few rows ahead Frigga was dabbing her cheeks with a tissue, and moved forward to embrace her son and new daughter warmly as they finally broke apart.

Your eyes searched the room as people began to give their congratulations to the happy couple. You knew Tony and Pepper had been invited, as had Jane's mentor Erik Selvig and her friend Bruce Banner, Sif and Fandral you had said hello to earlier, and Steve had caught a cab with you from your apartment building. But when Frigga had told you it would be a large affair you hadn't expected it to be this large - there were well over a hundred guests who you had never laid eyes on.

Before you could try to identify anyone else, Thor's voice broke over the din. "Excuse me! Thank you all for coming, Jane and I are both very flattered and a little embarrassed at the turnout-" Jane went pink and a few people chuckled, "But now if you would all follow us into the reception hall, where we'll have more room to breathe and I'm told there's a lovely spread, that would be-"

"Is there a bar?" A man interrupted loudly. Thor nodded. "Thank god." You rolled your eyes; you'd only seen Tony Stark a few brief times in business meetings since college, but he never changed. Weaving your way through the crowd that was moving after the newlyweds, you caught up with Frigga who was standing to the side.

"Hello Frigga," you kissed her on the cheek. "You've done a wonderful job."

Thor's mother smiled graciously. "Oh this? It's really nothing, do you know they insisted on cutting the guest list down to only two hundred and twenty people?" She tutted. "I suppose it is their day after all, but I do hope none of the minor investors will take offence. But then again, I suppose Thor is easier to deal with then his father was so perhaps not."

You touched her arm gently - Odin's sudden death the previous year had devastated both her and Thor, and you knew she still missed him awfully. "How are you?" you asked her quietly.

Frigga waved a manicured hand airily, "Fine, I'm fine, dearest, but thank you for asking." It was only then you realised her hand was bare of any rings and she sighed. "It is strange I will admit," she mused, taking your arm and guiding you smoothly into the reception rooms. "My wedding ring on Jane's finger. Of course I adore her but," she glanced at you. "Well, you know how we all thought it would be you and-"

You stiffened, pressing your lips together. "There's no need to dwell on the past," you said politely, "especially not today."

She sighed again. "Very well."

You both entered a ballroom with a high ceiling and marble floors. Thor and Jane were at the other end, surrounded by a gaggle of guests all delivering their congratulations. "I'd best go and make sure everything is in order," Frigga said. "Do come and speak to me later though dear, we do not see enough of each other."

The inflection in her voice made you feel guilty. "Of course," you assured her with a smile.

She squeezed your hand, glancing around the room quickly. "There was something I wish to tell you also. Thor has invi-"

"Hey!" Tony had appeared at your side, throwing his arm around your shoulders casually, "Pep's been looking for you, she's saying something about PR and your magazine or something? I dunno what, but yeah you gotta come quick before I actually have to work on my day off..."

You shot an apologetic look at Frigga. "Mr Stark-"

"You must go," the older woman insisted, stepping back. "Just as long as you come speak to me soon, yes?"

"As soon as I get the chance," you promised her, already being pulled away by an impatient Tony Stark. "Ow- Tony, you're standing on my dress."

He looked down, "Shit, so I am."

You rolled your eyes and pulled the material out from under his foot. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" you asked curiously.

He grimaced, "Listen, stag nights are great, but whoever thought doing it the night before the ceremony was a good idea was a dick."

"Thor seems fine."

"Thor is a love-struck idiot who works too much," Tony dismissed. "Dude doesn't let his hair down like he used to."

You raised your brows at him, "He runs a company, as do you."

"No, Pepper runs it, I just own it."

"Isn't that the truth," came an amused voice. Pepper stood in front of you both in a blue dress, eyeing Tony. She tweaked his tuxedo. "You should watch your tongue, you know she has a magazine."

Tony looked at you. "You run the magazine now?"

"I run the branch," you corrected, stepping forward to hug Pepper.

Now he looked confused. "You live in New York now?"

You stared at him. "I've lived here for seven years."

He shrugged, "Huh. I never noticed."

"Tony... her family's company has been working with yours for over a decade. You had dinner with her father a month ago," Pepper told him exasperatedly.

"See, this is exactly why you're such an asset to me!" Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose. "Wait wait," he waved his hands, "I thought you moved back to California after that whole fiasco with Lo-"

"Tony!"

"No, I didn't," you interrupted loudly. "Anyway, how's dad?"

The conversation drifted to other things thankfully, and you were soon joined by Steve Rogers. "Hey guys, long time no see."

Tony squinted at him. "Steve?" He looked around. "Shit, Bruce is here too! Dudes, this is so cool, it's like college all over again!"

The group collectively groaned. According to Tony any time any of you saw each other it was college again. "If you say so," Steve said, ordering a drink. "Though I think we're all a bit too old to pass for students now."

"Don't remind me," Tony moaned, "I'm nearly thirty four."

"Married yet?" Steve asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope," Tony replied, popping the 'p'. "Don't see the point - did you know that approximately fifty percent of marriages end in divorce in this country?" You and Steve exchanged a look. It was pretty common knowledge that Tony had crushed on Pepper hard during his last year of college, and it would surprise nobody if he still did. Pepper seemed oblivious though, and with her working for him now you doubted she would ever consider it.

"You know we're at a wedding, right?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah. Better keep our fingers crossed for this one dudes, it looks like it cost enough."

You shook your head. "On that happy note, I need to go and say hello to them. Anyone coming with me?"

Tony refused but Steve agreed, and you both made your way across the floor. Jane spotted you both and waved you over eagerly. "Hey guys!" She sounded relieved.

"You okay?" you asked her.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah, I'm just glad to see people who aren't random businessmen or vaguely intimidating strangers." Thor didn't say anything, but from the look on his face you imagined he was agreeing with her.

"I'm sure you're doing fine," you told her, pulling her into a hug. "Congratulations!"

She grinned. "Thanks. Can't wait to go home and get takeout though."

"I don't see why we can't just order a pizza here," Thor said, eyeing his phone.

You laughed, "Why don't you get something from the table?"

Jane shook her head. "Can't. Too nervous. And I'll probably spill something on the dress."

Thor snorted, "That is true." She tried to elbow him but he dodged it with a grin. Then Jane turned to Steve, and he beckoned you closer. "Thank you for coming," he said, pulling you into a hug.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," you told him sincerely.

"Mother wouldn't have let you." You both shared a smile.

"That too," you said. "Where is she? She wanted to speak to me about something."

Thor frowned, his blue eyes scanning the crowds of people. "I don't know, she was here five minutes ago. She said something about..." He broke off suddenly, "Never mind. I'll tell her to find you when she gets back."

"Are you looking for Frigga?" Jane called. "I think she went to fetch your brother."

Steve froze, turning to look at you as you processed the words. You stared at Thor in disbelief. "He's here?" He nodded hesitantly. "You invited _him_?"

"He's my brother," Thor replied quietly, but not unkindly. "I extended an invitation."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Let's go," Steve urged.

"What's going on?" Jane asked in confusion.

"Nothing," you answered quickly. "I'm just going to-"

"Hello brother." The whole group fell silent at the velvety voice. Your heart began to pound hard.

Thor moved forward, "Loki."

Your legs seemed stuck to the ground and you couldn't make yourself turn around. You felt Frigga take your hand and pull you aside. "I was going to tell you," she was hurriedly confessing, "but there wasn't a right moment for it." You didn't say anything. "Oh," she fretted, "I was hoping that if I could break it to you myself then you might be able to talk to him and-"

"Talk to him?" You shook her hand off. "I'm sorry Frigga, that is never going to happen."

"But-"

"How could you?" You asked, voice wavering. "You know how I feel about him!"

"Yes! Exactly! Don't you see my dear, after so long, it's time to let things go?"

You shook your head in amazement, pulling away. Turning around, you walked straight past Loki without looking at him once and disappeared into the throng.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait guys! I'm going to try and get a chapter out every week-10 days, but life is pretty busy for me so don't be alarmed if it takes longer. There's none for this chapter, but I've decided that in order to prevent giving anything away I'll put warning notes at the end so check there in the future!_

* * *

Pepper and Tony had moved along and attracted a rather large group of people, mostly men with sharp eyes and smarmy smiles.

"... Now I don't mean to brag," Tony was saying. "But all I'm saying is whip out a piece of Stark tech, compare it with Hammer's, and we all know who measures up bigger- I mean better, am I right?" His audience laughed, a little too hard to be genuine and you wondered how many of them were keeping count of the amount of shots he was downing and getting ready to pitch their offers.

You edged in beside Pepper. "Dick jokes? Really?"

"That was his third one," she muttered in reply, her poised smile never faltering. It was only when she glanced at you that her expression changed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," you said quickly. Evidently too quickly, because Pepper only looked more concerned. "It seems Thor decided to invite the whole family this evening."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Loki's here?"

Before you could tell her to keep her voice down, Tony turned to the pair of you. "Who, Loki-Loki? Emo Loki? I saw him earlier, he was sitting right behind us Pep. Dude looks like he's dressed for a funeral."

Pepper whispered to him urgently but it was too late. "Odin's younger son?" one of the businessmen spoke, "I'm surprised he shows his face here - wasn't there some scandal, some business with a crime lord not so long ago?"

"Ugly affair, the whole thing," another one chimed in eagerly, swirling his glass of amber liquid. "And he disappeared for a long while, the family spent god knows how long trying to find him; even hired private investigators!"

"Waste of money if you ask me. My wife told me was deep into the criminal lifestyle - drugs, fraud, murder, the lot. it's a miracle he didn't get jail time."

"A shame you mean," yet another socialite remarked, her nose wrinkled. "To think, a person like that can just climb back into society, among us. Next thing you know we'll be inviting inmates for brunch and champagne! I can't imagine what Thor was thinking-"

"I trust all is well here?" Frigga's voice cut through the gossiping, causing many to exchange looks among themselves. The group answered her politely and the conversation thankfully veered back into discussions of propositions and the wedding.

Pepper seized the chance to take you and Tony away from them, and you drifted far enough until you were out of earshot. Tony shook his head. "God, this is what I hate about high society; everyone knows everything about everyone, and everyone talks." You felt someone come up behind you and turned to see Steve with a bottle in hand. Tony sighed sadly. "They've even got to Mr. Abstinent."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm not abstinent, I'm just not an alcoholic like you Tony."

"Functioning alcoholic, that's an important difference."

"I'm sure your parents must be so proud."

"And what is that you're drinking? Dishwater? What is it, two percent?"

"It's beer."

"Kid's stuff."

"Then it'd suit you perfectly, being an overgrown child."

As their bickering began in earnest, Pepper turned to you. "Are you sure you're okay?"

You let out a breath, "I'm fine, I didn't even look at him." You elaborated upon seeing her questioning look. "Frigga brought him over when Steve and I were talking to Thor."

Pepper gasped. "Jesus. Did he try talking to you?"

"No, thank god. But I can't believe they've done this to me - I didn't even know he was coming!"

"They are family..."

You scoffed. "Right, and who exactly has being going to lunch with his mother every month and kept in contact with his brother and sister-in-law?"

She sighed, "I see your point." She glanced around. "What are you going to do?"

"I need to apologise to Thor and Jane later, but otherwise nothing. I'm going to mingle, chat, have a few drinks, and enjoy myself."

Pepper smiled sympathetically. "Sounds like a plan. Shall we start over there?"

* * *

You slammed your purse down on the glossy bar counter. The past two hours had proved that nothing moved as fast as gossip, and it seemed no matter who you spoke to, _he_ was the topic of the hour. Luckily you hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of him anywhere, but the mere mention of was enough to sour your mood. Ordering a glass of wine, you drank it down quickly in an attempt to calm yourself.

Waiting for another, your eyes drifted to the dance floor which had been cleared in the middle of the room. Thor and Jane were on there with smiles on their faces, but the bride's eccentric friend Darcy was stealing the spotlight. The girl couldn't have been over twenty-two but she had all the exuberance of a five year old. You winced as she threw herself around wildly, waving her hands in the air and teetering on her heels before inevitably crashing down to the floor. She had all the grace of a five year old too.

Bruce Banner rushed over and helped her pick herself up, only to be rewarded with an enthusiastic entreaty to dance. Darcy flung both arms around him and began to jump about once more. Poor Bruce bobbed along awkwardly, looking very self-conscious.

You chuckled at the scene, accepting your second glass of wine from the bartender. As you sat and sipped it, someone spoke from beside you.

"One vodka martini."

The glass froze half-way to your lips momentarily, before continuing. Sitting with your head turned, you scanned the room for your friends but they weren't within your line of vision. Unable to shake the sudden stiffness from your shoulders, you returned to your drink and concentrated on anything but the unwanted company beside you.

When your glass was half-empty he spoke. "Are you really going to pretend I don't exist all night?"

You took your phone out and began scrolling through your emails, teeth gritting as your skin prickled under the weight of his gaze. Your drink was nearly done. A stool creaked as he sat down.

"You look well. How are you?"

That was enough; you downed the remainder of the drink and made to stand when Loki took your wrist gently. You slapped him away with your purse, "Don't touch me."

He removed his hand immediately. "I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," you snapped, moving past him.

"I see. So you're just going to run away."

Your nails dug deeply into your purse as you turned suddenly back to face him. "You would know all about running away, wouldn't you Loki?" you said caustically.

"I'm here now," he replied calmly.

"Yes I can see that." You shook your head with a dry laugh, "What for this time, hm? Money? Jewellery? Or have you decided to pay a visit to make everyone miserable again?" Loki stared at you, his face careful but not surprised, and the sight of it made your stomach drop. His hair was longer now, it brushed the tops of his shoulders. Turning back around, finally able to get away from his suffocating presence, you were greeted with the sight of Frigga hurrying towards the pair of you, a group of photographers in tow.

"There you are. Have you seen Thor?" She directed the question to nobody in particular, her blue eyes moving between both of you. You muttered a no and heard Loki do the same. Frigga pursed her lips. "You'd think when the Times wants to do a spread on your wedding you would at least make an effort to appear for the interview. Did you get yours dear?"

You replied that you had - as a friend of the family you had been granted the privilege of having the first rights to publish. However Frigga's attention had been diverted by a simple question, delivered from behind her.

"Loki Odinson?"

His voice had obviously alerted the journalists to his presence, and recognition was slowly taking over their faces. He rose from his seat as a flash went off. "Do you have anything to say about Thanos' trial?"

"I'm not holding interviews at present."

This only seemed to inflame their curiosity and more lights began to flash. "When did you return to New York?"

Frigga tried to step into their path as nearby guests began to peer at the scene, "This is not what was agreed on in the precontracts-"

Her voice was drowned out by the questions aimed at Loki, growing ever-louder. "Is it true that you worked with Thanos previously?"

"How did you get out of jail time?"

"Where were you for the last six years?"

"Our sources say you didn't make any effort to reunite with your father before his death - any comment?"

The last comment caused you to glance back at him. Loki's face was carefully blank but you could see his hands flexing. Even Frigga looked on edge, her usually gentle expression cool and tense.

"That's enough." She moved sideways, efficiently pushing you into Loki's side. "My son is going to dance." You shot her a look; surely she didn't mean what you thought she meant? You stepped away from him. "Now if you would-"

"Is that his ex-fiance?" This time it was your turn to freeze, and a flash from the cameras momentarily blinded you before you raised a hand to cover your face. "Are you together again?"

"Did you know where he was hiding?"

"Have you got any comment on your fiance's disappearance?"

You heard Loki say something curtly and then felt his hand take yours. Eager to get away from the media, you followed him until their shouts were inaudible and then shook him off. "God," you muttered. You had forgotten what it was like to be in the Odinsons' inner circle; the pressure, the non-stop attention. It was only then that you realised you were on the edge of the dance floor. You sent him a cold look. If he thought you were actually going to go along with his mother's oh-so-charming plan then he was a fool.

Loki looked unfazed by your expression - on the contrary, one hand was still extended expectantly. "No," you said bluntly.

His eyes flickered around the room. "I'm afraid people are still watching."

You followed his line of sight, and sure enough there were groups of people all glancing your way. You looked to the opposite side of the room and met the stares of the same group of socialites that had been gossiping about Loki's fall from grace earlier that evening. Loki cleared his throat.

Setting your jaw, you quickly accepted his hand and made your way to the centre of the floor where couples were thickest. He curled his fingers around your waist and you hated how familiar it felt. Reluctantly, you laid a hand on his arm, feeling the muscle flex under the fine material. You didn't look at him, only too aware that he was enjoying this.

After a long moment he spoke. "I want you to know that I'm clean."

Your brows raised. Dressed head to toe in an expensive black suit, with his dark hair slicked back and neatly trimmed, he didn't look high - but you knew that with Loki looks were deceiving. "For now."

"I promise you, it's been years."

"And? What do you want me to say? Congratulations darling, you're not coked up anymore - now you're only a criminal!"

"If you would just listen to me, you'd find that I'm not a part of that lifestyle anymore."

"Oh yes, because your word is so very trustworthy."

His lips thinned. "I thought you'd be more gracious about this."

"Would you rather I was _desperate_ _and_ _pathetic_ about it?"

Loki's shoulders stiffened. His eyes dropped to the floor, and you forced back the lump that had appeared at the back of your throat. Silence fell as you both slowly circled the floor. It was with some effort that he spoke again. "I never should have said what I did. It was... wrong and disgusting. None of it was true." His eyes returned to yours. "You have to believe that none of it was true," he said lowly and urgently, his hands tugging you into his chest.

"I don't have to believe anything," you replied tightly, unmoving.

"Just let me explain." He said quietly. "Please."

There was a burning sensation behind your eyes but something inside you was tired already. You watched the room move over his shoulder. "What is there to say?"

"Everything," Loki urged. "Why I've changed, how much I've missed you-" You scoffed again. He was so close to you now that you could feel the heat radiating from him. "Just ten minutes, that's all I'm asking for."

You glanced at him sideways. His eyes looked so sincere; they were even more green and vibrant than you had remembered, and they made your heart twist in your chest. How many times had you hoped to see them clear and clean and devoid of bitterness? You bit your lip as Loki repeated himself. "Only ten minutes."

"Don't lie to me Loki."

"I promise you, I'm not," he swore, interlocking your fingers. Gradually, you exhaled. The corners of his mouth turned up in a cautious smile.

"Excuse me." A sultry voice intruded, and you both stopped moving to see a beautiful woman with curly red hair standing before you. Loki broke away from you as she inclined her head, before taking his arm and whispering in his ear with full lips. His hand went to her waist as he listened, nodding intently. A cold flush went down your back and whatever softening feeling had been growing inside you disappeared. "Looks like you haven't broken every habit," you hissed, walking away quickly.

Glancing about, you caught sight of Jane enjoying a moment alone and hastily approached her. "Jane, I am so sorry for earlier, I have to go."

"What?" She looked startled and a little tipsy. "No, um, just give me a sec to find Thor and-"

"I'm really sorry," you interrupted, "But I have to go right now; have a great night and I love you both. Say goodbye to Thor for me." You were already leaving when she called out a loud farewell, stopping only briefly to retrieve your coat from the cloakroom.

As you were taking off your heels, you heard your name being called and Frigga rushed towards you. "Where are you going?" She asked in distress, glancing at the shoes dangling in your hand. "Have you spoken to Loki?"

You tried to keep your voice polite, "I just have, he seems fine."

Her eyes lit up. "You have! How-"

"Did you know he'd brought a guest of his own?" you cut in. "Perhaps you should go and meet her, see if you approve." Frigga's eyes widened and her head turned back towards the room she had just exited. Taking advantage of the moment, you picked up the fabric of your dress in order to rush down the stairs. As you went, you shot off a brief text to Steve. _Had to go sorry, am on the way home. Will drop by to return cab money._

Reaching the lobby in minutes, you pushed through the main doors and stood outside, letting the dusky evening air cool your cheeks and dry your eyes. Scanning the quiet street in search of a cab, you could see a glossy limo ready for Jane and Thor, and a few cars parked nearby, but there was no taxi in sight. You sighed. After taking another moment to regain your composure, you began to wander along toward the avenue in search of a ride. As you passed a black SUV, the window wound down and you heard a suggestive whistle pierce the air. Two burly men sat smirking at you and you shot them a withering glare. Ignoring the comments they were shouting, you continued your trek until you heard your name being called urgently. You ignored that too.

However it wasn't long until you heard rapid footsteps, and then felt a hand on your arm turn you around. "Didn't you hear me?" Loki said, breathing heavily.

"What do you want now?" you demanded irritably, pulling your arm out of his grasp.

He straightened, gaze flashing over your surroundings quickly. "Come back inside."

"God - Loki, leave me alone." He stepped forward and grabbed your arm again as you made to walk away.

"I need you to come inside now," he said lowly.

"Why?" you snapped. "So you can introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Loki's eyes flew to yours instantly. "Natasha?" Your cheeks heated as he chuckled. "Natasha is merely an associate of mine."

"I don't care what she is to you." The phone in Loki's hand buzzed as you spoke and he shifted restlessly. "Now excuse me, I'm going home."

"Christ would you just come inside!"

"Don't shout at me like that!" You exclaimed, noticing the two men in the SUV watching the pair of you with interest.

"I'm not-" He took a deep breath, fingers adjusting his suit jacket. "I'm not shouting. Will you please return inside with me now?"

"Will you at least tell me why?" Guilt; a look that you were familiar with crossed his face. You frowned. "Is this your mother's idea?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Of course not, she doesn't even know I'm out here."

"Really," you muttered.

"What does that mean?"

You shot him a glare. "You know full well she's been pushing us towards each other all evening." He scoffed and your blood boiled. "Laugh if you want, but if it wasn't for here this wouldn't even be happening."

That wiped the amusement from his face. "You know," Loki said sharply, "If you didn't want to see or speak to me perhaps you shouldn't have come."

Your jaw dropped. "If I'd known you'd be here I wouldn't have!"

"It's my brother's wedding, of course I was going to be here!"

"Because you're so close to them all of a sudden?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I!" You spat. "I don't remember seeing you there when your father fell ill, or at his funeral, or any time in the past six years!"

"That's enough," Loki hissed, his fingers tight on your arm. "Go inside now." He turned back towards the building and tried to pull you along behind him as you attempted to jerk furiously out fo hsi grasp. "Would you just do as you're told? I'm trying to-"

You didn't get to hear the end of his sentence, as several things all happened at once. As Loki spoke, the SUV suddenly accelerated towards you both; you gasped; Loki's eyes widened, and he pushed you across the sidewalk at the same time as your hands closed on his jacket to pull him down with you, the wheels of the car narrowly missing him by mere inches as your body hit the concrete ground.

Lying there, blood pounded in your ears - within seconds, Loki was pulling you up and sprinting across the road as the car screeched to a halt. He yanked you into a random alleyway and pressed himself against the wall to pull out his phone, pressing several buttons in quick succession. Breath coming in short rapid bursts, you shakily craned your head to peer out at the street. The two men were hanging out of the windows, evidently looking for you both.

Loki tugged you further into the alley and put his phone in your hands. "Call Clint," he told you, searching his pockets. Fingers trembling, you navigated his phone numbly and found the contact before pressing the call button. "Tell him where we are and to get here now." You nodded.

The call was answered in the first three rings. "What up boss dude?" came a lazy voice.

"Clint?"

"Uhh-"

"We- We're at 57th street," you told him, "Loki says to come quickly."

Clint immediately sounded much more awake. "You got it, sit tight." He hung up.

Slowly, you lowered the phone before turning to give it back to Loki. He shook his head, "I need you to hold onto that for me." You nodded. Suddenly his hands were cupping your face, and his own was hovering only centimetres away. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" You shook your head. "Good." Loki's fingers stroked your cheeks gently until your breathing began to level out. "I promise you, I will keep you safe," he whispered. A click sounded from his right side and you looked down to see a small, gleaming pistol in his hand. Your eyes flew up to his.

"What are you doing?" He stepped away and glanced out at the avenue. "Loki..."

"Stay here," he instructed. And then he darted out into the street.

Your heart lurched inside your chest as he disappeared and then you heard shouts, "There he is! Loki, you bastard!" A barrage of shots rung through the air and there was more shouting - and then suddenly the squeal of tyres skidding on the ground. You gasped, rushing out of the alley to see the SUV sat in the middle of the road, doors open, and one of the thugs crawling towards it with blood leaking from his leg. "Ronan, get in the fucking car!" He hollered at his companion who was running away from a second car, a jaguar with tinted windows.

The man - Ronan - grabbed his friend and tried to heave him up into the SUV. Another few shots rang out and he cursed aloud as a bullet ricocheted off the wheel of the vehicle. Scrabbling for his own weapon, he dropped his friend and ran around to the driver's side, shooting blindly.

"Hey- hey Ronan! Wait man!" But it was obvious Ronan had no intention of doing so as the car roared into life and careened backwards, away from both the aim of Loki's gun and his injured companion.

You stood frozen as Loki, accompanied by a shorter man with shades and brown hair, approached the guy lying on the floor groaning. Loki kicked him onto his back roughly and he yelped. "Who sent you?" He demanded, his foot crushing the other man's throat. The guy choked out a word. "Louder," Loki hissed viciously.

"Th... Tha..." The man struggled to speak against the weight. Loki removed his foot, only to kick him hard in the ribs again and he roared. You gasped, backing away.

As Loki continued to interrogate him, you became aware of a nearby, and somewhat familiar voice. "Hey... Hey lady?" You looked around in alarm. The guy with the shades was walking towards you. He stopped and waved. "I'm Clint, we spoke on the phone." You stared at him. "So uh, you wanna give me that?" He asked, pointing. You glanced at yourself in confusion, before remembering you had Loki's phone clutched in your hand. You threw it over to him and he caught it effortlessly. "Cheers lady... Hey, uh, lady?"

As soon as you'd passed him the phone you had turned around and started walking fast down the street. Ignoring Clint's voice, you quickened your pace as the end of the street neared. You heard him call for Loki behind you, and stuck out your hand to flag down a cab. To your relief, you heard a beep and looked up to see one pulling up just as Loki's voice reached you.

"Wait!"

You whirled around, furious tears in your eyes. "No! 'Not a part of that lifestyle anymore?' You're a fucking liar!"

"It's not what it looks like, it's not-"

"I don't care! I don't care about your life Loki, keep me out of it!" He started to run as you wrenched open the cab door and scrambled inside.

"No, wait, don't-"

"Go," you snapped to the taxi driver, who was watching the pair of you with an expression like christmas had come early. He put his foot down and the cab veered off just as Loki reached it. Watching the city move past the windows, you willed yourself not to cry. Something vibrated in your purse, and you jumped before reaching into it and pulling out your phone. You didn't have to guess who the 'unknown number' belonged to. Hitting delete, you blocked it before shoving the phone back into your purse. And then you started to cry.

* * *

Ronan sat in a dull, overlit room, the eyes of the prison guards watching him closely. He didn't care. He had bigger troubles to work out. And his biggest had just been shoved into a plastic chair opposite him. Flexing his hands, he reached for the telephone on the wall and pressed it to his ear. "Well?" came Thanos' unnervingly calm voice.

"We did as you instructed, but Loki appears to have taken precautions with his safety."

Thanos chuckled. "Of course he has - he's a clever boy. Did you succeed?"

"We could not get close enough to kill him but-"

"Idiot! Don't you listen?" Thanos's eyes bulged and spit flecked the glass as he lunged forward. Beneath the counter, Ronan's fist clenched. "I don't want him dead you fool! I want him to know I'm coming for him! I want that slimy little bastard running with his tail between his legs! I want-" Behind him, two armed guards shifted subtly, but it was enough to still him. Immediately his manner turned. He sat back and smiled innocuously. "You spoke of precautions. What precautions are these?"

Not for the first time, Ronan wondered if he preferred his boss locked up. "Clint Barton was there."

"Barton? Hawkeye? That means the Black Widow will be involved too..." He chuckled again, "That's an awful lot of money Loki's forking out to keep himself safe. More than you'll ever make. Did you see the Widow?"

"There was a woman there; but I don't think she was anything special, she ran and hid. Looked like they were having a domestic."

Thanos' beady eyes found Ronan's. "What did she look like?" As Ronan described her, a small smile grew across his face and bloomed into a delighted grin. "Well well..." he mused. "Our boy's trying to reconnect. Ronan," Thanos leaned in, his nose almost touching the glass that separated him from Ronan. "You will hound him, every day, until he's driven from the city. And then the fun will begin." Ronan nodded. "Until then, the usual. Find his mother, his brother, and that woman..." His eyes glinted. "Especially that woman."

His lackey agreed enthusiastically and rose to leave. But just before he walked away, Thanos spoke again. "Ah, one more thing." Ronan turned around just as his large fist crashed against the glass and the guards leapt towards him, "Hurry up and get me out of this hellhole!"


End file.
